Talk:Zarbon's race
Trivia "Additional traits are shared with Brench-Jin and in general, the Brench planet. As Captain Ginyu stated that Frieza's high-ranking military and mercenaries are abnormally powerful due to the mutation in their genetic ancestry, it is very likely that Zarbon's race is a close relative of the Brench galaxy as they share similar traits and attributes." :Brench is a planet, how can humanoid beings be similar to a planet. Ginyu told the Ginyu Force were mutant, nothing about the other soldiers. :About the "See also" section, the template:PTO replace the usage of such section. 17:30, February 21, 2014 (UTC) ::All of Frieza's high-ranking military are mutants of DNA strength, not just the mercenaries. Mercenary is just a rank or affiliation. It isn't a deciphering factor of how their DNA was obtained. Captain Ginyu's statement applies to all of Frieza's underlings. Additionally, this is true of Vegeta's statement to Dodoria that they were all born powerful and didn't train the way Saiyans did. Of course, Saiyans get stronger after every fight due to Zenkai, but Frieza's high-ranking officials automatically took that power for granted. They didn't have to train the way the Saiyan elite did and, additionally, they "hid under Frieza's coattails" as Vegeta grew stronger. This is true of all the military, not just the mercenary division. Also, Brench is a planet where Brench-Jin thrive? Correct? Therefore, it is very likely that these other races sprouted from the same solar system, galaxy, or planet in general. We don't toss information of that caliber simply on a whim. Additionally, the appearance similarities should not be neglected. - 17:36, February 21, 2014 (UTC) :I still don't understant "Additional traits are shared with Brench-Jin and in general, the Brench planet." this should be rewritten. About the skin color, other members of Zarbon's race are purple or yellow, and Jeice is red. So I think the skin color can't really be listed as a similarity. :They don't need to be mutant to be the strongest of their planet. If all of them have different power levels, one will automatically be the stongest and one will autamatically be the weakest without the need of a mutation. Ginyu statement is response to Jeice when he says he doesn't understand why Goku is so strong, and Ginyu responds that he might be a mutant like them the Ginyu Force. His statement doesn't include Frieza or his other men. :And the series might imply Zarbon was the stongest and the prince of his planet, but it doesn't imply that he's a mutant. 17:42, February 21, 2014 (UTC) ::Your idea is valid, but we can't disregard the fact that their DNA contributes greatly to their initial strength. The fact that Ginyu states that mutants of each species are generally inclines to be more powerful isn't just a limitation to the Tokusentai. You're reading too deep into every statement as a literal term. Genetic makeup is a great reason why these characters were powerful to begin with; ie why Frieza himself was born with massive power along with his brother and father. It's not because they were emperors or tyrants, they only rose to this rank due to their DNA and strength coming from their species. This is also one of the main reasons why they failed in the end; because they relied heavily on their own battle strength and cared not for training or raising their prowess and abilities. This is a very honorable and prideful notion on their part and it's generally what makes the characters who they are. We can't disregard these truths. It isn't just Ginyu's statement; it is also Vegeta's statements and those of Frieza. They themselves stated a few times the strength of these races came from birth. This is nothing but a genetic power. - 18:59, February 21, 2014 (UTC) The inclusion of Tomel here is dubious The Character in fusions Tomel is not confirmed to be a member of zarbon's race. Beyond some superficial similarities in colour scheme there are no overt references to Zarbon. I would suggest her removal from this page.